Wonderful
by Niblet3
Summary: [Post PotC: DMC] [Warning: Speculation for AWE] After rescuing him from a terrible fate, Elizabeth's new life with Jack Sparrow has begun. [JackElizabeth][OneShot]


_Title: Wonderful  
Author: Niblet3  
Fandom: Pirates of the Carribbean  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: After rescuing him from a terrible fate, Elizabeth's new life with Jack Sparrow has begun.  
Word count: 1,186  
Warnings: This is spoiler speculation for AWE, and I've used a character we know will be in AWE. Not anything but a name when it comes to spoilers.  
Disclaimer: MINE! ALL MINE... Nope.  
Author's Notes:I wrote this for a challenge over at the livejournal community je(underscore)challenge Go visit._

Elizabeth was standing at the railing of the Pearl, running her fingers absentmindedly along its smooth surface. Jack was sleeping soundly in the cabin, smiling to himself as he enjoyed the gentle rocking of the ship he loved so much. She had carefully removed his arms from her, trying not to wake him as she did so, and tip toed quietly onto the deck. The night was misty and the damp air felt good against her face, and she closed her eyes, breathing it in. Her hands traveled down to her stomach and she rubbed it tenderly.

It had taken her so long to get here. Rescuing Jack from Captain Sao Feng had been near impossible, and finding him in the state he was in was more terrifying than being faced with Barbossa's entire undead crew. She had only come upon him when she was captured herself, thrown into one of the pirate's holding cells and hearing a grunt from the stone floor below her. She knew immediately it was him and pulled herself off of him as quickly as she could, feeling around blindly with her hands and finally coming in contact with his cheek. She called out his name urgently, trying to get a response out of him. She pulled him into her arms, and his head fell to the side. Her hands clutched at his chest and were soon drenched in his blood, which was surging out of the two gashes across his person.

She closed her eyes at the memory, and had the sudden urge to return to him. Her bare feet trembled as she stepped onto a wet place on the deck, and she quickly headed back towards the cabin door, her hands stretched out to push it open moments before they needed to be.

The instant she stepped into the cabin she was met with her Captain Jack. His eyes were narrowed, as if to question her, and he was smiling slightly. Without any words, he stepped forward and took her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and melted into him, letting his touch wipe away any bad memories and keep her in the here and now. It was as if he knew she was reliving their somber reunion, and wanted to push it away from her mind. His kiss was different than Will's had ever been; it was powerful and delicate at the same time. It always left her yearning for more, and loving him with every fiber of her being. She had never known just how much she loved him until those few moments in the longboat, after he was gone.

He broke the kiss but kept his face close to hers, their noses touching. "What are you up to, Lizzie?" He asked, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

"Nothing... I just wanted to get some air," She said, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing in a sigh.

"And did you?" He asked, rubbing circles in her back.

"Yes," She whispered, tracing the scars on his chest. They were there as a permanent reminder of what Sao Feng had done to him; ultimately, what she had done to him. She had tried to voice her apologies to Jack for what she had done and what had resulted, but he would have none of it. He said he wasn't going to forgive because he was never angry in the first place. She did what she had to do.

"Sometimes when I wake up alone I think you've changed your mind and left me. It's like I'm waitin' for it to happen," He said, laughing a bit. She kissed the end of the scar, and looked up at him as her chin rested on his chest.

"Well, you're just going to have to continue to wait, because I'm not going to be leaving. I've made my choice, and it was the right one," She said, and his face lit up.

"Well, I'm glad to be hearing that, love," He said, hugging her to him. He cleared his throat after a moment, and she pulled away and looked up at him. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"What is it, Jack?" She asked.

"Are you... different?" He asked, cocking his head. She reeled back slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to keep her tone. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. You just feel different to me, is all. Are you coming back to bed or am I going to have to drag you?" He said impatiently, but smiling. She returned it, but backed away a few steps.

"I will in a bit, I just want to get something to drink," She said, beginning to push the door open. He walked towards the bed and fell down upon it.

"If its rum bring some up for me," He said into the pillow. She smiled to herself and walked back out onto the deck, letting the door close behind her. She imagined he'd fall asleep immediately. She turned around and Mr. Gibbs was standing there, looking at her.

"Does the Captain know?" He said singularly. Her hand flew up to her stomach.

"Know what?" She asked, not moving.

"That you're with child," He said, looking down at her hand. She let it drop quickly, as if it was never there. Shock was her first reaction, and she didn't even try to discount his statement.

"How do you know?" She asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"You're growing," He said. "Hiding behind things, billowing out your clothes. He'll be able to see soon, Elizabeth," He whispered, talking somewhat like her father might. He smiled at her. She shook her head, walking over to him and taking his arm, and then dragging him below deck.

"Don't tell him. It's a secret, alright? I want to surprise him," She said in an excited whisper as she clung to his arm, both of them walking down the stairs. Gibbs laughed slightly, and nodded his head.

"Of course I won't. But when are you plannin' on tellin' him?" Gibbs asked, grabbing a glass full of water for her. They turned around and headed back up the stairs.

"When he notices," She said, smiling. They got up to the deck and Gibbs nodded his head.

"Captain Jack having a baby. Never thought I'd see the day," Gibbs said, turning around and heading back below deck. Elizabeth watched him go and then turned around and walked back towards the cabin. Jack was inside, sleeping soundly once again. She drank down the water and sat the glass down on the table. She then walked over to the bed and got in next to him, careful not to wake him. She pulled herself close and he wrapped his arms around her in his sleep and she smiled to herself, breathing him in. She knew he was starting to realize, but it hadn't quite hit him yet. She wondered what he'd be like as a father.

She knew he'd be wonderful.

FIN.


End file.
